Troublemaker
by Your-Captain-Frost
Summary: Finn (OC) is a born soldier but until now she is just yoloing through life. But time has come to turn the tables and start acting the way they (mostly Erwin)expect her to behave! Will her trainees survive her trainings, will she survive her own recklessness or will Levi just kick her fricking frick out of her? Read the story to find out! onlly one anime spoiler, so its safe!


**Hey guys! **

**So this is my first Attack on titan fanfiction, i wrote it since i was bored at my intership.**

**I know english isn't my first language and it's probably noticeble but im sorry guys i tried real hard on the grammar!**

**No harsh words, but feedback is always welcome!**

**i will soon upload the next chapter unless their will be hate then you can suck my applepie 3**

**I own nothing! **

**only the brilliant mind to write this stuff.**

* * *

**Troublemaker**

**Chapter one**

''Oi, troublemaker'' his voice was deepened by my pillow but found it's way through my veins and started to raise my heart ''i know your awake'' my sight was still dark and i could feel a cool breeze as a sign that he opened a window but i didn't want to open my eyes yet ''your trainees are already on the field, shouldn't you accompany them?'' there was a silence as i felt his boot hitting my bed and his breath on my face when he softly knocked me out of my bed.

''Dear cadets!'' it was a cold day but the with the sun on your face it could be enjoyed, ''team up we will be accompanying the squad from commander Erwin to the forest, i assume you all get the idea so you better fix your 3DMG gear and a fricking horse and be back in one hour'' all the 40 little feet started running and the eyes were shining with excitement only those sharp dark eyes of the girl in front of me were trying to awake a disturbance in my soul but I didn't really care about her so I just gave her an empty look ''what's up?'' ''Eren's 3DMG gear broke, he can use mine and i will stay here'' the words were hard and sharp ''well, Eren can help the lance corporal today and you now have fifty-five minutes to get your stuff and meet me here'' she was frozen for some seconds probably thinking if some extra words would make me change my mind but she took the right decision and took off with her red scarf dancing in the breeze of a cold summer morning, but I felt sad for her ''there is some extra gear'' she gave me a faint smile and stormed off to the building.

Tea was served, of all things i did not need right before i would leave was something to drink ''no thank you'' he still held the cup almost against my face ''it's a damn apology for this morning so you'd better accept it'' his dark bangs hung down and covered some of his bored eyes ''I'm about to leave i don't need a drink'' the cup went down and the hands went up ''it's shining'' his small hands went to my hips and I could feel sudden goosebumps ''why does this always happen to me?!'' I thought as I follow his hand with my eyes, they rested on the big silver blocks that hung by my sides as he moved his face closer to mine ''Levi, I need to go'' he moved in closer and I could hear a faint sniff ''did he just sniff me?!'' my heart was about to bounce of out my chest, he was so close i froze ''did you use my cleaning products?'' he back up immediately almost aggressive ''so what?'' ''I told you to get your own, your always nagging about my cleaning but you do like to use my products to wash your clothes and clean your room'' the room suddenly seemed empty and i didn't know what to say, was he angry at me? ''anything else you want from me?'' I felt my cheeks turn red and I know he saw it as he looked to the floor ''your little friends are waiting'' I rushed to the door and I felt so ashamed ''Finn'' the doorknob rested in my hand ''don't do something stupid as dying''.

Sun! I could feel the sun on my warm uniform as I sat on my horse, there was a black stripe on my white trousers and I felt the need to clean it up right away but instead the wind hide it with giving me a little breeze under my green cape so it hid the black stain. ''Let's go!'' commander Erwin started to ride out of the great keep with his blond hair combed so tight I thought it was glued in position ''follow the last of his squad and ride in form number four'' the small trainees smiled at me and then turned their back on me, I saw the two swords on their green capes as they rode away, I swiftly touched the emblem on my jack of the wings of freedom as I followed them into the open field.

''We are almost they're!'' Erwin came to ride next to me and he waved as a he started to give his own squad the orders ''we will be heading into the forest for our mission and clear out some titans, I hope you'll be having fun'' he was the best captain I had ever met and he sure knew how to lead, he was a real inspiration ''if you need any help just call, the forest isn't that big'' he laughed and went sharp to the right with his comrades ''see you soon Finn!'' I waved and turned sharp to the left ''to the stables!''.

I checked if the horses were all settled and closed the dark wooden door ''everyone get in the trees and Mikasa, Jean, Ymir and Reiner come with me'' The trees were so high you could hardly see the top, and everything was surrounded by small trees and little bushes so it was only green and brown colours and you could see some of the sky but not that much ''we are going to do a quick sweep and then start the training'' the girl with the red scarf gave me an empty look as always ''Mikasa'' I looked to the two boys ''you can go with Reiner and take the left'' Reiner looked fierce and I could see real potential in him as a soldier '''then Ymir and Jean you are also a team and you take the right'' ''And where will you go?'' Jean was a friendly tall guy and had a look of innocence written on his face ''the middle, if there is anything just yell something'' ''so if I yell food, you'll be right next to me?'' Ymir gave me a long stare and then a small laugh, her brown hair was bond into a ponytail and hey freckles gave her some cuteness but not too much and it still didn't work for me though ''when you yell food I'll be expecting food'' I jumped and shot the wires from my 3DMG gear into some trees and rose up with a soft ssssh ''come on!'' they followed and soon we were scanning parts of the forest and zooming through the air.

''Let's go back and start the training'' the four trainees immediately turned around and went back, my body swung smoothly around as a saw in the corner of my eye a skin coloured dot ''the idiot's'' the dot became bigger and I heard the thumping on the ground, as I looked for the trainees they were already long ahead of me ''left, so it was Ymir and horse face'' I knocked my head and waited just a little bit longer to check how many there were ''just one, could they handle this?'' I waited so I could examine it a bit more, it was a fifteen meter titan ''I'll give them a present'' I waited until it saw me and then headed to the trainees once in a while checking if it was still following me.


End file.
